


True Crime & Chill

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [34]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Grinding, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light smut but not really, Love, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rough Kissing, Teasing, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, fiances, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 17: "Are you hurt?”22: “You were sick 5 minutes ago.” “But I’m not sick now.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	True Crime & Chill

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of fics based off of phrases that I have been prompted with on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. This new list wasn't specific about it being a drabble but to not make another series I am adding it to this same series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! 💗

David and Patrick are relaxing on their sofa after coming home from dinner at the cafe after work. Patrick’s got his head on David’s lap and David’s running his fingers through his hair - David asked him to grow it out after seeing so many pictures of Patrick throughout the years in a photo album back at the Brewer’s when they went for a visit - and lightly scratching his nails against his scalp. Patrick is in heaven, it feels so good. 

David’s phone rings and he groans. Patrick reaches for it on the coffee table next to David’s feet and hands it to him, “It’s your mom,” before putting his head back down on his lap and pausing the true crime documentary that they are watching on Netflix.

“Hello?” David asks snappily. 

There’s a pause while David listens to her speak before he says, “I can’t,” another small pause, “because I’m sick.” Patrick turns his head to look up at David who rolls his eyes, he says into the phone, “Yeah, no, we came back from dinner and I haven’t been feeling well, must be what I ate at the cafe.” Patrick sits up facing David. “Mhm, yes, yeah, I will. Byyyyee,” he says before hanging up and putting his phone back on the coffee table.

“What was all that?” Patrick asks curious to why David lied about being sick - he’s sure Moira needed his help with something.

“Oh nothing, my mom just needed help with social media, she said she would ask Alexis, I don’t know why she didn’t ask her first she’s _literally_ in the next room,” David huffs. 

“Mhm, yeah,” Patrick says softly. He reaches for the controller to resume their show when David stops him with a hand on his arm. He leans forward and presses his lips softly to Patrick’s. Patrick kisses him back just as softly, feeling David’s hand on his arm move up to his shoulder then to his neck where he pulls him in and deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue in his mouth when Patrick parts his lips on a small exhale. David moves closer by straddling Patrick’s hips and wrapping his other arm around his neck. Patrick’s hands instinctively move to David’s hips, gripping on tight and pulling him in. 

They pull apart for a breath and Patrick decides to tease David a little by saying, “Maybe we should stop.”

“What? Why?” David says a little breathlessly.

“You were sick 5 minutes ago,” Patrick smirks. 

David presses his lips together and nods once, _God my fiancée is a troll_ , he says, “But I’m not sick now,” before leaning forward to kiss Patrick again.

Patrick lets David kiss him before saying softly, “Okay but I don’t want to get sick.”

“Oh _my God,_ are you going to tease me all night or are you going to fuck me?” David asks getting a little frustrated by his troll of a partner.

Patrick chuckles but his dick twitches in his sweatpants at David asking to get fucked, he’s sure David felt it. He says, “Oh, I’m _definitely_ going to fuck you but teasing you is a lot of fun too.” Patrick leans back in and kisses David hard, fucking his mouth with his tongue. David moans into it and starts grinding his ass against Patrick’s hard cock, the friction driving them both a little crazy.

Just then Patrick wraps his arms around David’s midsection and stands. David makes a surprised noise as he realizes he’s being carried. He wraps his legs around Patrick and doesn’t let go until they’re standing in front of their bed. Patrick drops David onto the bed and it startles him a bit, legs flailing and his foot hits the side of the bed. “Ow,” He mutters under his breath.

Patrick hears him and asks, “Shit, sorry babe. Are you hurt?”

“I’m good, get over here,” David says hooking a finger and motioning for him to join him on the bed.

Patrick grins at him before pulling his t-shirt off of himself and then his sweatpants before getting onto the bed. David also hastily removes his clothing as Patrick removes his. Patrick gets in between David’s legs, his arm resting on the side of David and his other hand moving up from David’s hip to his chest and up to his throat where he runs his thumb lightly against the stubble on his jaw. David’s hard and leaking beneath him and the way Patrick is looking at him and touching him, this will be over before it even begins. 

It’s full of passion and heat - hard and fast but full of love and soft touches. It’s everything they both needed. After it’s done, they get back into their clothes and snuggle back up on the sofa, Patrick with his head in David’s lap and David running his fingers through his soft hair, like they were before the interruption and distraction, and turn their true crime documentary back on. 

These are the kind of moments Patrick loves and can’t wait to have more of with David for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
